


[podfic] touch starved

by MistbornHero



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Touch-Starved, and he gets them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Dick has a whole family who would rather stab him or themselves before embracing him, and he respects their boundaries, but sometimes he just wants a hug he doesn’t have to beg for.Written by envysparkler.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Dick Grayson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	[podfic] touch starved

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [touch starved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411184) by [envysparkler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/envysparkler/pseuds/envysparkler). 



> Sometimes you read a fic and get hit with the Podfic urge and ask and get permission almost immediately and then you're unable to record it for a month.
> 
> Enjoy! I hope

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:36:11 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (27 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/dcu-touch-starved)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/atcb70ciryzy74l/DCU-Touch-Starved.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tmEpF-yule0q8gpBgfJGvvE3esU_asES/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _touch starved_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411184)
  * **Author:**[envysparkler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/envysparkler)
  * **Music:**[Can You Hold Me - NF](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_q6GJ-MkFsg)
  * **Reader:**[MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero)
  * **Cover artist:**[MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero)



  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to envysparkler for writing this and giving me permission to podfic this.


End file.
